


i am your secret, baby, watch me unfold

by bettycooopers



Series: can we fuck and still be friends? [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, PWP, Smut, barchievalentines21, featuring lingerie and monster archie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettycooopers/pseuds/bettycooopers
Summary: Betty turns on her stereo and pours herself a drink, smiling – the idea of parading around her empty house in lingerie with her makeup done and a highball glass of gin while she waits for Archie is appealing, to say the least.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Series: can we fuck and still be friends? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180376
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	i am your secret, baby, watch me unfold

**Author's Note:**

> (again) happy belated valentines day...here is...gratuitous smut, the other side of valentine's day (lingerie is linked at the bottom if you're interested)!
> 
> thank u always to [becca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/packedyoursaturday), who made sure archie got what he wanted.

Betty doesn’t usually go out of her way to buy lingerie. It’s not for a lack of  _ wanting _ to, per se, more that she hasn’t really had much of a reason to. 

Not that Archie is a  _ reason _ to, but...well. He’s her best friend who...she happens to be sleeping with, it’s Valentine’s Day weekend, and they’re going to be in the house  _ alone,  _ so. All of that is enough of a reason to consider walking into a lingerie store, and then the rest sort of just happens. 

She sees a set that makes her mouth go dry and so she has no choice but to try it on. She surveys herself in the mirror thoughtfully in the fitting room, popping out her hip and tilting her head. The set is made of a sheer pink material with silky red bows sewn on, a peekaboo style bra that has red silk stretching across her bare breasts, covering her nipples with perfectly tied bows and a matching thong with the same red silk ribbon sitting across her lower back, accentuating her ass. 

She stands up on her tiptoes, pulls her hair from its low ponytail, and shakes it out down her back. The set is expensive, but she has to press her legs together at the register just imagining Archie’s reaction to it. Archie’s initial reaction to her in just a  _ regular  _ bra and panties had been a lot in itself, so...this? She swallows as she takes the bag from the cashier. 

She puts the set on to do her makeup. Her mother is away for the weekend and Archie isn’t supposed to be back from the firehouse for a few hours, so she puts on false lashes and a clear lip gloss, her eyeshadow a little smoked out around the edges and her cheeks pink with blush. She turns on her stereo and pours herself a drink, smiling – the idea of parading around her empty house in lingerie with her makeup done and a highball glass of gin (as well as a splash of tonic water) is appealing, to say the least. It’s not a stretch to say she misses living alone – not that she’s not enjoying being back in Riverdale (at least, in some moments), but she misses the freedom of being on her own, of being able to wear as little as she wants around the house, of being able to blare her music in the middle of the day and not explain herself to anyone.

She takes a long sip of her drink and settles herself in front of the mirror, giving herself a proper once over as she dangles the glass at her side. There’s a creak on the staircase and she feels herself tense up a little – but they’re Archie’s footsteps, she knows them well. Other than herself and her mother, Archie’s the only person who has the security code for the front door – and her mom had texted her safely from Toledo earlier in the day, so she knows he’s the only other possibility. 

A shiver runs through her as she hears him making his way down the hall and she watches her doorway in the mirror, her lips twisting into a grin as his eyes find her and the duffel bag in his hand falls to the floor. “Holy shit,” she hears him breathe, and she takes her cue to turn around and plant her hand on her hip, raising her brow at him. 

“Hello to you, too,” she grins, licking her lips and lifting her glass up, taking a slow sip. She smirks at him around the glass, humming as she tracks his gaze moving along her body. “How was your day?”

Archie swallows. He stares at her, taking a step into the room, his eyes glued to her chest. It’s several moments past appropriate when he lifts his eyes up to her face and mumbles, “What?”

Betty laughs, making her way over to him and wrapping her arm around his neck, sliding her hand into his hair. “How,” she breathes, her brow raised, her face close to his, “was your day, Arch?”

Archie swallows. “Better, now,” he says, his voice low. He looks down at her body between them and lets out a low groan. “Is this what you...you just...this just...you can wear that under your clothes?”

Betty laughs softly, leaning up on her toes and brushing her lips against his earlobe. “I mean, I’d rather wear this  _ than  _ clothes, but,” she murmurs, “you  _ can  _ if you want.” Archie lets out a low groan, his hand sliding to her bare waist, his fingers flexing against her skin. “You want me to put something on over it, Arch? ‘Cause I can.”

“No,” he says, too quickly, and Betty laughs. “No thanks, this,” he swallows. “This works.”

Betty grins, lifting her glass again and turning her head so she can finish it off. She takes a step away from Archie, rolling her eyes playfully at the whine he lets out and making her way over to her dresser, setting it down and then turning to face him. She leans back against the dresser, raising her brow. “Do you want a drink?”

Archie squints at her. “No,” he says, his voice low. “I’m busy.”

Betty bites on her lower lip, trying not to laugh. “Oh, you’re busy?” Archie nods. “I don’t see you doing anything, Arch.”

“Well,” he toes off his shoes, kicking them away and then tugs his shirt over his head in one swoop, tossing it onto the ground. “I am, Betts.” He makes his way over to her, pressing himself against her and pushing her into the dresser, “I’m very,  _ very _ busy.” 

Betty swallows, the feeling of his rough hands on her bare skin causing her to whimper softly. She feels his breath on her neck and she tips her head back, humming. “Busy doing what?”

“Not what,” he mumbles, his lips dropping to her pulse, brushing against her skin. “Not what, but  _ who,”  _ he chuckles, licking a stripe up her neck, his tongue flicking out at the hollow of her earlobe. 

Betty lets out a low moan, wrapping her arms around him and scratching her nails lightly against his lower back. “Well,” she breathes, “that was the plan...to keep you,” she slides one hand down to the waist of his jeans, fiddling with his belt teasingly, “busy, all weekend.” Archie nods, but she knows he’s barely listening. She feels his teeth scrape over her skin and she whines, sliding one of her hands up and slipping it into his hair. “So,” she breathes, scratching her nails against his scalp, “guess that means you like it?”

His hum reverberates against her neck, and she swallows, letting out a soft laugh. “You could say that,” he mumbles, laughing and sliding his hand up to cup her breast, groaning as he does. “You could definitely say that.”

Betty doesn’t feel like saying anything, and thankfully Archie seems to get that as he slants his lips over hers, teasing his tongue into her mouth and kissing her roughly. She moans into his mouth, clinging onto him and sliding her leg around his, hooking her foot around his calf. He sucks at her tongue and Betty moans, pulling away after a long moment and licking her lips. “It’s for you, you know,” she breathes, raising her brow at Archie’s face – his eyes closed, his lips still parted and wet. “You can do what you want with it.”

Archie audibly swallows. Betty grins, grabbing onto his other hand and sliding it down to her hip, slipping his fingers beneath the waistband of her panties and letting out a soft groan. “Mine, huh? My valentine?”

Betty hums, shrugging her shoulder. “Do I look like a valentine, to you?”

She steps out of Archie’s grip, laughing to herself and biting on her lower lip as she walks backwards towards her bed, sitting down when the back of her knees hit the mattress. She crosses one leg over the other and pulls her hair around the front of her body, running her fingers through it and then setting her palms flat on the mattress, leaning back a bit so he can really see her. She cocks a brow at him and watches as he grabs his belt, working it open and tugging it off as he walks towards her. “You,” he says, his voice low, “look fucking perfect, Betts.”

Betty whines, leaning back a bit and lifting her leg, pressing her foot into his upper thigh when he gets too close. “Perfect?” Archie nods. “Hmm,” she shrugs, “I’m thinking I have too much  _ on  _ to look perfect, Arch.” She pushes her hair back again, lifting her chest so the ribbons covering her nipples flutter against her abdomen. She watches as Archie’s gaze slides down to her chest, his head falling for a moment and then lifting back up, one of his hands coming up to cup her breast again, his thumb dragging over the material covering her nipple roughly. 

“These,” he mumbles, shaking his head. “Fuck, Betty. These have to go.” He tugs at one of the bows and Betty tilts her head back, letting out a moan as she feels the ribbons come loose and her skin is exposed to the air. She whines as he unties the other ribbon and then leans down, taking her nipple into his mouth and flicking his tongue over it. 

“Fuck,” she whines, arching her chest upwards into his mouth, her leg sliding between his, pressing against his unbuttoned, unzipped jeans. She can feel him struggling against the denim and she slides forward on the bed, reaching for his pants and pushing them down along with his boxers. 

He grabs her wrists before she can do anything, pulling his head from her chest and leveling her with a look, “You said  _ I  _ can do what I want, Betts,” he murmurs. “Not that  _ you  _ can.”

Betty frowns, whining softly. “I bought you  _ lingerie,  _ Archie.” She slides back on the bed a bit, but not far enough and he pulls her back to him quickly. Archie swallows, letting out a low chuckle and kicking off his jeans. 

“Turn over,” he says, his voice dark, and she bites down on her lip to contain herself. His eyes are dark as she looks over his face, and she leans up to kiss him, just once, tugging gently on his lower lip before she flips onto her stomach and looks at him over her shoulder, her brow raised. “Up,” he breathes, “all fours, baby.”

Betty moans, but it dies in her throat as Archie reaches out and snaps the back of her bra against her skin before he unclasps it, letting out a low chuckle. Betty watches over her shoulder as he slides his hands down her back and slips them beneath the band of her thong, snapping it hard against her skin and chuckling softly as she hisses. She props herself up, slipping her bra off and tossing it off the bed. She sucks in a breath as Archie hums, then pushes lightly between her shoulders so she’ll drop down to her elbows. 

“Arch,” she whines, tipping her head back and peeking over her shoulder at him. “Don’t be mean.”

Archie raises his brow at her. “Am I being mean?” He tugs at the thong and pulls it off her slowly. She watches his eyes travel with the fabric as it peels away from her skin. “I don’t think I’m being particularly  _ mean,  _ babe. Just doing what I want,” he meets her gaze, “with what’s  _ mine.”  _

Betty swallows, feeling her eyes flutter shut as his hands travel over her skin. She presses her legs together and he hums in protest. She knows she’s wet – she’s been ready for him since before he even got  _ home –  _ but she swallows as she feels him drag his finger along her folds slowly, feeling just how wet she is against his hand. “Archie,” she breathes, “we can...you can...we have  _ all _ weekend for you to,” she trails off as he circles his thumb around her clit lazily, then presses the pad of his thumb against it, her words turning into a low moan. 

“Yup,” he murmurs, his other hand gripping onto her hip, popping his  _ p  _ in the way he knows she hates. “I know we do, Betty,” he slips a finger into her slowly, curling it and chuckling at the breath she sucks in. “Trust me.”

Betty groans as he adds another finger, his hold on her hip tightening, his thumb stroking over her waist. “Arch,” she whines, looking at him over her shoulder and gasping softly at the way he’s  _ staring  _ at her.

He chuckles, pulling his fingers from her heat and swallowing as he meets her gaze. “You want something?” He raises a brow. “All you have to do,” he reaches down to grip himself with his wet fingers, stroking himself slowly. Betty sucks her lower lip into her mouth as she watches him, feeling herself throbbing in want, “is ask for it, babe.”

Betty groans, pushing her hips backwards to beg for some sort of friction that she knows isn’t there. “Christ, Archie,” she moans, shaking her head and then turning as best she can to get her eyes on him. “Please,” she doesn’t care that her voice sounds desperate, “please,  _ please  _ just fuck me? Tease me  _ later,  _ okay? I’ve been,” she’s cut off as he guides himself into her without warning, filling her completely and pulling at her hips, tugging her back. She cries out, letting her head fall forward and shutting her eyes, moaning as he snaps his hips against hers, his thumbs pressing into the dips of her lower back. 

“See,” he breathes, his voice low, “I’m not mean.” He thrusts into her slowly, at first, building a rhythm as one of his hands slips down, his fingers pressing lightly against her clit. “Tell me,” his voice is low, “you want more, Betty.”

Betty groans, shaking her head. “You  _ know  _ I want more.”

Archie hums, slowing his pace so he’s simply sliding in and out of her lazily. “I don’t know a thing,” he shrugs. His fingers languidly circle her clit in a way that’s driving her nuts and giving her  _ nothing,  _ at the same time. 

“Archie,” she says, her voice firm.

Archie pulls his other hand from her hip and reaches up, tugging on her hair gently. Betty whips her head around and glares at him. “Betty,” he swallows, his voice level.

Betty whines. “Arch,” she pushes her ass up and back onto him while he thrusts lazily into her, and he's  _ somehow _ driving her closer to the edge right now and he's barely even doing anything. “Fuck, I want... _ more,  _ Archie,  _ harder.” _

Archie chuckles, but moves faster, tugging harder at her hair, pulling her head back. “Harder, hmm,” he breathes, his voice gravelly as he speaks closer to her ear. “You like it hard?”

_ “Yes,”  _ she gasps, as he tilts his hips and hits her deeper, again, again. “Yes,” she moans,  _ “please.” _

He laughs and somehow that’s even  _ hotter,  _ making her moan louder as she bites down on her lower lip. She can feel herself growing closer and lets out a soft whine, trying to look back at him. “Nope,” he pops his  _ p  _ again, and she groans. “Not unless you ask.” 

“Let me,” she whines, not even bothering to let herself get annoyed. He’s fucking  _ hot  _ like this, making her beg for him, making her  _ ask.  _ “Can I  _ look,  _ Archie?” He loosens his grip on her hair and she swallows, looking at him over her shoulder as he drops his hand and reaches around her. He presses his fingers firmly against her clit and she  _ swears  _ she can feel him tracing an  _ A _ against it with his fingertips. She whines, her eyes heavy as she tries to keep them open and on him, fucking her harder. “Close,” she breathes, even though she knows he  _ knows,  _ and she doesn’t know why she doesn’t expect it, but he slows down, just a bit. “No,” she whines, her eyelashes fluttering, “no, Archie,  _ no.” _

“What do you want,” he mumbles, and she opens her eyes to find his dark gaze on her. “You want to come?” Betty feels her eyes wide, knows her pupils must be blown as she nods, biting on her lower lip. “You know what you have to do, then,” he grunts, squeezing her hip roughly in his hand. 

She whines loudly, grinding her ass back into him and sighing when he slows down even  _ further. “Arch,”  _ she moans, “just,  _ go.”  _

Archie hums, and she feels him leaning down, pressing his lips to her shoulder. “Was that a question? Ask,” he mumbles, his teeth scraping her skin, “s’what I want.”

Betty whines, tipping her head back and feeling the back of her head press to his before he stands back up, snapping his hips just once before keeping up his decreased pace, his fingers lazy against her clit. “I want to come,” she breathes, her voice shaky. “I want to come, Archie,  _ god,  _ please,” she swallows and looks over her shoulder at him, “will you please make me come, baby?”

Archie doesn’t hesitate, his hips moving harder, faster against hers and his fingers pressing expertly against her clit, rolling it between his fingers. Betty feels herself building quickly, the sound of his skin slapping hers and his breath hard and hot against her back making her curl her fingers into the bedsheets. 

Before she knows what’s happening, she’s coming hard, fast, losing her balance as she moans, her hips moving back against his as she rides her orgasm out. Archie spills into her soon after, and she whines at the feeling of him, even as he pulls out and slumps on the bed next to her.

She slides herself as close as she can to him, hooking her leg over his and pressing her face into the side of his shoulder lazily, pressing her lips to his skin. “What the fuck,” she breathes, when she feels like she can speak again. “What the fuck was that?”

Archie lets out a low laugh. “You told me I could do what I wanted to,” he shrugs. She’s pretty sure he’s blushing.

Betty squints at him, then finds it’s taking too much energy and softens her face. “So you made me  _ beg,  _ Arch? Doesn’t seem very valentine-ly of you,” she pouts out her lower lip, but lets out a giggle. 

Archie manages to turn onto his side, pulling her against him and pressing his face into her hair. “You didn’t see what I got  _ you  _ for Valentine’s.” Betty whines, softly, too tired to even imagine what he could  _ possibly  _ be talking about. “After all, we have all weekend.”

**Author's Note:**

> the referenced [lingerie](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1312/6537/products/201217_FLEURDUMAL_SHOT_28_4037full_eaf458ee-8f5a-4db4-941e-af76083322d7_1200x.jpg?v=1611433445)!
> 
> you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bettycooopers) or [tumblr](https://bettycooopers.tumblr.com) if you feel like watching me break down in real time!


End file.
